1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a lens array in which lenses are arranged, a lens unit, an LED head, an exposure unit, an image formation apparatus, a reading apparatus, a mold for molding a lens array, and a method for manufacturing a lens array.
2. Description of Related Art
Image formation apparatuses include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, a multi function printer (MFP) having a printer unit and a scanner unit, and the like. Reading apparatuses include a copier, a facsimile machine, a scanner, an MFP having a printer unit and a scanner unit, and the like.
An optical system configured to form a same-size erect (non-inverted) image of an object in the form of a line is used in an electrophotographic image formation apparatus using an LED head in which Light Emitting Diode (LED) elements are arranged in an array, or is used in a reading apparatus, such as a scanner or a facsimile machine, configured to form an image of an original document on a light reception unit having photo acceptance elements arranged in an array. Here, the optical system to form a high-resolution same-size erect image from an LED array can have such a configuration that sets of biconvex lenses opposed to each other are arranged substantially linearly to form an a same-size erect image of an object (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-92006; paragraphs 0030 to 0078).